


Terraria story of the bosses life’s

by Deadlightbeat



Category: Terraria
Genre: Breeding, Fighting, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlightbeat/pseuds/Deadlightbeat
Summary: Basically a story all about someone in a terraria world, and the life’s of the bosses of the world, and some other “interesting” stuff to come later on.
Relationships: Random - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is in a third person view with a few parts going to a character.  
Chapter 1 Eye of Cthulhu   
The sun was going down the zombies started to raise from the ground demon eyes were flying everywhere.  
A shadow opens a door to a two story house with potions hanging from the belt, sword and bow on back, and shining iron armor, holding a very suspicious item that looks like a eye.  
Meanwhile...  
A very slim women sat on a type of throne, with her hair dropping to her thigh, with a white space that looked like a eye in her hair.  
A demon eye came flying her direction and looked like it’s eyes had dried out on the flight. “Master, someone is summoning you and wanting to fight you.” She sat there before she gave a toothy grin, with a nice chuckle. “Well, looks like I’m going to be having a good night, hehe.”  
After that...  
The figure raised the eye into the air. “Come fight me Eye of Cthulhu, I’m ready to kick your ass!” With a few roars and grumbles, the figure got into fighting stance with its bow in hand ready to fire off some Jester arrows. It comes into view and before the Eye of Cthulhu knew what was going on she was already getting spammed with arrows coming from almost every direction it could look in. *Dang this human won’t even let me speak to her and is already lighting me up with arrows.* Eventually she tried to reach for another arrow but she just ran out. “Damn it!” If the she had a mouth at the moment she would be smiling and laughing at the foolish human for missing 95% of her arrows, but instead she sent her minions out and they started to tackle the human from every direction possible. She tried to swing with all of her might but her sword wouldn’t swing fast enough to hit the tiny eyes ramming into her. “Damn, why did Zach tell me to craft a Broadsword, a freaking yo-yo would do better.” Before she knew what happened the Eye of Cthulhu charged and slammed her, and sent her spinning rolling tumbling until slamming into a tree. *Shes not dead yet, that kinda surprises me I wonder how much health she has left before death?* She just sat there and continued to ponder before the girl reached to her waist and grabbed the potion and chugged it down, it made her feel a whole lot better and her injures slowly healed but it wasn’t fast enough, she should’ve listened to the Guide when he told her to get iron skin potions before the fight.  
The Eye flew up to her and stared her down. “Are you going to let me speak this time you foolish human?” The girl blinked. Rubbed her eyes and blinked again in surprise. “Wait! When the hell could you speak your a giant floating eye ball.  
She shook her head. “Well, even if I am a flying eyeball I was still blessed to understand and speak your language, and if I may ask, what is your name little hero of terraria? “She looked at the eye before cocking a toothy grin and lifted her head high. “Well, it is nice to tell your enemy your name so they can die knowing who slayed them, my name is Elian.” The eye nodded. “Ah, I remember a very young fellow who told me that he had a sister with that name, but sadly he died to Skeletron before he could get farther, what a sad way to go, Skeletron is not a forgiving person.” Elian sat there, she didn’t know what feeling to have, glad that she knew where her brother was the whole time, mad that he died to one of the eyes companions? She doesn’t know what feelings to have. “So what is your name you eyeball, I can’t keep thinking like this.” The Eye stared at Elian blankly. “My name is Iylane! Don’t forget who’s gonna kill ya!” Elian stared at her. “So you mean Island?” Iylane got ticked off. *This human was teasing her very powerful fearful name, and said her name was Island, that’s not scary!* She glared at Elian before charging in frustration. “No one makes fun of my name!” Slamming smack into her, causing Elian to fly backwards until something caught her. Behind her was standing Zach the guide, Tomas the Merchant, and Edward the Arms Dealer, all with weapons in hand. “You know you don’t always have to fight this alone Elian, you have us.” Zach pulled his bow back and shot a fire arrow setting Iylane ablaze. “You know Zach that a flaming eye is bad for my health I don’t smoke.” Zach smiled. “Iylane you always say that when the hero’s shoot a fire arrow at you.” If Iylane had shoulders she would shrug. “Ya cause you keep telling them, to use fire arrows, at least there was a unique one who used throwing stars and knives to fight me.” Elian jumped in between in them. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! How the fuck do you guys know each other so well?” Zach laughed. “I’m the guide, I have seen Iylane fight countless of hero’s, and they always used fire arrows...” than Zach started to get a little flustered. “And usually when Iylane is killed I bring her back to life by summoning her again...” Elian stared at Zach in confusion. “Why!!!” Zach shrugged. “Have you’ve ever seen Iylane’s human form, she is quite a looker I may say.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “I think we should end this fight now...” Everyone looked over to Iylane and her eye went away and grew teeth, razor sharp teeth to be exact. The fight when on for a long time before, Elian jumped at Iylane and she charged at Elian. “Only one can win this and I think I know who it is.” Elian shoved the musket into Iylane’s mouth and blew her into pieces, everyone looked surprised, especially... Elian.  
Every sat there looking at Elian at what she did and all that was there in replace of Iylane is a Bag, filled with stuff, including a dope shield she shall be using but everything else, well it was awkward. “Why do I feel so bad now about killing her?” Elian looked at the ground, and Zach walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “You feel bad cause you just started to learn and like her.”  
Eventually everyone went inside to go to sleep, except the Guide. He raised a eye and Iylane came flying his direction. “Thanks once again Zach, your always a big help!” Iylane winked at him and flew back to her place.  
Back at place  
Iylane sat on her throne, she was absent minded at the moment with her servants and children asking her stuff. *Maybe I should pay a visit to the girl that beat me, I think we both deserve a gift for our hard work.* Iylane gave a grin before she disappeared.  
Back at the base  
The wind blew through the window with Elian laid in her bed, she was fast asleep and forgot to shut the window cause any pervert or creature could fly or crawl in and attack her. Eventually a dark figure flys in and sits on her window seal, looking and watching her peacefully sleeping, before it got up walked up to the bed and got in the bed with her with her having no clue what was going to happen to her later in the night.  
Elian woke up as she slung her arm over to the side, to feel a very soft feeling, wait soft feeling?  
Elian opens her eyes to her horror of, Iylane lying in her bed?!  
“Where the hell did you come from and why are you in my bed?!” Iylane put her hands up. “Hold up Elian, one question at a time, K?” That voice tone sounded kinda suspicious and she might have a plan up her sleeve. “Also about your second question, I’ve came to give you a reward and claim mine.” Elian looked at her confused. “I didn’t say I would give you a... wait what?!?!”  
Before Elian finished her sentence, Iylane already pushed her down onto the bed laying on top of her. “Your reward is a kiss from me, and my reward is a kiss from you.”  
Before Elian could speak, Iylane was already pushing her lips onto Elian making it a tender kiss, not one of those simple peck on the cheek it was all the way. Eventually they came up for breath. “Gosh how did you get good at kissing Iylane?” Iylane was breathing harder than Elian. “Well, I do practice with my servants some times, but that’s where I get most of my training.” After that Iylane gave Elian a wink before kissing her again except with the tongue going, well trying to go down Elian’s throat.  
They kissed for a long time, before Iylane, started to strip Elian down to nothing with Iylane already naked for the occasion. “You know, I like to do it with my servant eyes, but it’s been forever since I’ve done it with another girl that’s a hero.” Elian’s legs spread wide showing the beauty of her vagina to Iylane.  
Iylane went down and started to lick Elian’s vagina, shooting Elian into pleasure.  
But no worry, Elian couldn’t last for that long cause for some reason, Iylane is somehow very good at licking vigina’s. “Oh my fucking God!” Elian moaned in heat. She brought Iylane’s face up to hers and started to kiss her, while Elian gripped onto Iylane’s big but perky breast, as her hands basically sunk inside of her breast. But Iylane wanted some of that action also so, she pushed Elian down to the bed and hopped on top of her. After Iylane was rough with Elian, but after they were done, they laid on the bed panting. “That was so fucking good.” Iylane panted. “Ya that was intense.” Elian agreed.  
Iylane wrapped her arms around Elian. “Love ya.” Iylane kissed Elian on the head goodnight before she closed her eyes, opening them to Iylane gone in the wind. A shadow sat at the door and closed it gently.


	2. Eater of Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another weird chapter to the book of the bosses in terraria.

Chapter 2 Eater of world   
Elian opened her eyes, to Iylane gone, her window swinging wide open, and her clothes flung all over the room with her panties being gone.  
A note was left on her door. *I appreciate your donation Elian, these are definitely gonna be useful. Signed Iylane.* Damn I hate that bitch! Elian thought. She got up and grabbed a new pair and slid them on, after that she put on her armor and walked downstairs.  
At the newly built bar that took forever to build, the new NPC Emily, the Dryad, sat there drinking while Tomas told tales of him back in the day before he became a merchant, and half of the tales were over exaggerated. But Emily was nice to Tomas, well Elian hopped she wasn’t believing all of this. “Wow Tomas! Your so heroic.” Emily exclaimed. Everything about her body was...perky. And the clothes she was wearing... can you even call those clothing? All it was, was leaves covering her private bit, and some covering only the tip of her perky breast, well she didn’t really need to cover anything really, except those few areas. “You guys are lively today.” Elian joked. Everyone looked at Elian and had a sly grin on their face, and before she could react, Emily tackled her. “Oh it’s so nice to meet the hero, that slayed the Eye of Cthulhu!” Emily piped. “Yea and I bet Elian was getting slayed by her also.” Edward coughed. “I heard that!” Elian yelled, with her cheeks bursting red in embarrassment. “Elian you gotta be more silent in the night when doing “that” it kept me awake.” Zach complained. Right when he said that, a dagger flew right past his head and slammed into the wooden wall sticking in place, with Elian giving him a glare. “I would shut up before I use you as target practice for my throwing daggers.” Elian threatened. Zach stepped back, and started sipping on his beer in silence. “What’s your plan today my hero?” Emily asked in a cheery tone. “Well, first things first I need to get a better weapon so, Edward I’d like to buy a minishark, and than I’ll go and fight the Eater of Worlds.” Elian sighed as Edward hurried to his room and grabbed the minishark for her. “Well, you don’t need to buy it Elian, just bring it back to me in good condition, and than you can buy.” Edward smiles. “Ya expensive son of a bitch. Elian smirked. Edward gave Elian a toothy grin. “Guilty as charge.”  
After a long time of chatting and getting ready, Elian stepped out of the growing house, with a minishark on her back, her newly made sword out of demonite, and her potions hanging from her waist, with a bow and some arrows just in case she ran out of bullets. “Here I come Eater of worlds.” Zach came running out of the house with some purple meat on a bone. “You’ll need this worm food to lure out the eater of worlds.” As he shoved it on her chest. “Thanks Zach.” Elian said as Zach smiled. “Have a fun time, Hero.” As he walked back into the house and Elian went on her merry way. She wandered east, seeing nothing that represent the corruption or whatever Zach called it.  
She walked for a longer time before she was about to give up, until her feet crunched on some leaves laying on some purple grass, and fleshy looking creatures flew around. “Well, I guess this is the corruption.” She took her tools and set to work, making a flat platform and took some wooden planks and built two more layers to jump around to keep at a constant pace. She sat back and admired what she built before she took the worm food, and chucked onto the ground in the middle of the battlefield. “Come and get it wormy.”  
After just a few seconds, a few rumbles came from the ground before a humongous worm ate the food in one bite, before looking in her direction, before hissing at her. “You must be the new hero that the lord is talking about, can’t wait to break your spirit.” It hissed. Elian cocked a grin. “Let’s see about that.” Elian pulls the minishark off her back and revved it, before completely unloading bullets into the Eater of Worlds.  
After a few bullets hit its target it dove into the ground with a rumble. Elian stood completely still waiting for it to pop back out, but she didn’t notice was... a rumble came from underneath, but before she could react, the Eater of worlds slung her into the air and than slammed her back into the ground.  
“Damn it!” Elian coughed, as blood dripped down her head. It stared at her with a accomplished look on her its face. “Maybe you should pay more close attention!” It laughed. Before diving back into the ground. *Well, obviously I can’t shoot it.* Elian thought, putting the minishark back on her back, and pulled out her sword. “Why the hell does Iylane keep stealing my special ore!?” A voice echoed, as the worm took another try at hitting Elian, but she ended up side stepping. “I’m gonna scold that eyeball when we’re done.” It cursed.   
It charged at her again, Elian jumped onto one of her platforms and than sliced the worm cutting it in half.  
As both worms took off into the floor. “Haha.” A voice chuckled. “That was a terrible idea of yours.” It teased. Before the worm, slammed its whole body into Elian flinging her into the air again, but than the second worm came by and slammed into her causing her to go flying into the ground. “The more of us, the more challenging this fight will get!” The worm spoke. Elian spat onto the ground. “Ya well, I’m gonna kill you either way.” Elian charged and sliced the worm bit by bit, until only a bit was left, but she was still sick from drinking the last potion, so she couldn’t chug down another. “Let’s end this now, Hero Elian!” The worm hissed. “Oh I forgot, what’s your name?” Elian wondered. The worm cocked its head sideways. “That’s very interesting of you to ask during a battle at most...” It questioned before what looked like it smiled. “My name is Marlie.” Elian stood their shocked. “Your a girl also?” Marlie looked offended. “What!? You thought I was guy?!” Her voice rumbled. “Well, your voice sounded kinda manly.” Elian sighed. “That makes me want to kill you more!” Marlie yelled. Elian pulled back out her minishark. “Well then bring it!” Marlie than charged straight at her. “Your road ends here, NOW!!” They both exclaimed, as Elian fired bullets after bullets, and Marlie charged and got closer and closer to Elian.  
Elian sliced, cutting the worm killing it. “That was a intense fight.” Elian coughed, before fainting from other pain that was hurting her.  
Elian opened her eyes sluggishly, as she peered around her surroundings.  
Dark purple cave, with water dripping from the ceiling onto her face, but more of that. As she got up she noticed she was laying in water. “Where the hell am I?” Elian rosed and looked around, until a very familiar voice came from behind of her. “Hey look there, the Hero finally woke up from her daily slumber.” Elian peered of her shoulder to see a small figure girl standing right behind her. Elian walked up to her and was confused. “Who are you?” The girl shrugged her shoulders. “Are you fucking with me, I’m Marlie damn it!” Elian’s eyes widen. “Wait your the Eater of worlds, I expected you to be the same age as Iylane.” Marlie huffed. “I am the same age as her...” she kicked the ground shortly in a embarrass way. “But the lord thought it would be funny if he made me look like a kid.” Marlie sighed. “But enough of that.” Marlie let a smirk go across her face before tackling Elian to the ground, and started to take off Elian’s Armor. “My pets and I haven’t had fun with any female for a very long time.” Marlie seductively whispered.   
Marlie held Elian down fully undressing Elian before snatching her panties and started to sniff them. “Your sexual scent Elian, is driving me mad!” Marlie exclaimed. “Can I please have those back?” Elian whispered, covering her virginal area. Eater of souls than came flying by as Marlie reaches over to them and started to pet them. One of them even grabbed Elian’s panties and flew off with them, coming back a bit later with cum splattered all over them.  
Elian stared at them for a long period of time before sighing. “Come on! I just started wearing those!” Elian complained, as she grabs them. “How am I suppose to wear these now?” Elian said, looking at the cum soaked panties.  
Marlie walked up to her and started to grope Elian’s breast squeezing them.  
“How about we trade panties after than, but I can’t promise mine are gonna stay clean after.” Marlie snickered before pressing her lips onto Elian’s.  
After a few minutes of them making out, two eater of souls came flying in with their dicks standing at attention. “Yea I get it you two.” Marlie sighed. “Looks like we can’t continue cause I promise to be their breeding partner today.” Marlie explained. As one of the eater of souls flew up to Elian with its dick right in front of her face. “Um, can you please go away!” Elian yelled, as the eater of souls stared at her for a longer period of time as Marlie snickered behind them.  
“Looks like he wants you to be his partner, not me.” Marlie laughed. Elian looked at Marlie surprised. “Your joking? Right?” Elian pleaded. The eater of soul picked up Elian and pulled her into the air as she sat right on top of the eater souls with its dick right next to the entrance of her vigina, with Marlie in the same position with the other eater of souls. “Nope!” Marlie exclaimed.  
As the eater of soul shoved its dick deep inside of Elian as it dug deeper and deeper inside of her to the womb, where the breeding session would begin.  
This went in for long periods of time with Elian moaning of pain and pleasure, but she didn’t know which one she was moaning from. Marlie got the rougher eater of souls, which was pounding which it felt like it was trying to rip her insides apart from each other.  
The grinding and pounding of their dicks went in and out of Marlie and Elian. Moans from Marlie and Elian filled the whole corruption.  
This went on for at least twenty five minutes as Elian screamed in pleasure and pain from how long it was going on for.  
The thrusting became faster and faster, as the eater of souls became whimpering. Marlie patted her’s. “What’s wrong Baby? Need to cum? Don’t worry do it inside of mommy.” Elian’s mouth hung wide open. “Wait. You gave birth to that one?” Marlie smirked. “I gave birth to all of the eater of souls that exist in this place.”   
Somehow the eater of souls flipped Elian and as it thrusted harder, it’s long tongue went into Elian’s mouth and down her throat as she sucked on it still groaning and also gagging. “Please! Don’t go any deeper I can’t handle this!” Elian moaned, and then chocked as the tongue went deeper into her.  
What she didn’t expect was after this went on for a while it’s dick grew bigger and bigger every time it thrusted.  
It thrusted harder and harder until both of the eater of souls, let it rip inside of Elian and Marlie, as both of them screamed in pleasure as gallons of cum was dumped inside of Marlie and Elian.  
Inside of both of them, the cum flooded into their wombs more and more until, it felt like they could burst any second, and the cum flooded all over Marlie and Elian’s eggs, cause they were very fertile at the moment.

Elian and Marlie panted, as the eater of souls kepted their giant dicks inside of them. “When... will they...” Elian panted. “Pull out.” “They won’t pull out...” Marlie panted. “Until you give birth. And hope that yours doesn’t forget to pull out, or you’ll never be able to stop giving birth.” Marlie finished.  
Elian shivered. “That’s a nightmare!” She said. Marlie nodded. “It’s happened to me before, this buddy right here. She flicks the head of the eater of souls she was fucking. “He forgot to pull out one time and took me forever to stop giving birth, but I made sure to punish him.” Marlie smirked, and Elian thought she just saw the eater of souls shiver from the memory.  
After at least of a day of sitting on the eater souls dick, it pulled out, and for the next hour, Elian and Marlie gave birth.


End file.
